vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest! (2018)
The VFK Decorating for Christmas Quest is a weekly quest that appeared on VFK. Description 'Tis the beginning of the season to be jolly! And that is the cue to "Deck the Halls!" and everything else in sight, to get ready for Christmas! Drag your dusty boxes of Christmas decorations out of the attic, bring in some freshly cut evergreen boughs for wreaths, string some popcorn and cranberries for the tree, and let's get in the Christmas spirit! Perpetuate Christmas traditions and build memories by playing and singing Christmas carols, decorating cookies, baking fragrant pies and drinking eggnog! On today's quest, we are exploring the history of our favorite Christmas decorations! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Pink Peppermint Flamingo! Reward * Pink Peppermint Flamingo * 1,000 Credits Questions and Answers # The main focal point of most people's decorating for Christmas is the lovely Christmas tree! Back in the 7th century, the evergreen tree began to be used as a symbol of Christmas. Legends tell of a monk that used the triangular shape of the fir tree to bring people to Christianity. Which popular British monarch firmly ensconced the Christmas tree as the focus for Christmas decorations? #* King Henry VII #* Queen Victoria #* Queen Elizabeth II #* King George III # Even though the evergreen tree has a long history as an icon of Christmas, the way it was displayed has changed considerably over time. When first used as a decoration, it was hung upside down from the ceiling. It then transitioned into small trees displayed on the table for each member of the family. The modern method of displaying a tree, right side up and ornately decorated, was popularized when a picture of Queen Victoria and her lovely decorated Christmas tree was publicized. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age, and say: "Oh, Christmas Tree!" # The many problems of having a large cut pine tree in your living room has led to the creation and rise in popularity of artificial Christmas trees! The first artificial trees were made in Germany in the 1800's. They were made of dyed green feathers wired on to twigs, then attached to larger branches. The 1913 Sears-Roebuck catalog offered this type of artificial tree for sale. The next version of the artificial tree was made by the Addis Brush Company. This version consisted of pig bristles dyed green and twisted with wire. What percentage of Christmas Trees displayed in the U.S. today are artificial? #* Less than a third #* Over half #* Over 90% #* Three fourths # Many people have artificial trees because of what they do not do! Artificial trees don't shed their needles, drip sap or need to be watered. The trees are easy to set up and take down, and can be put back in their box to be used next year. They come in a wide range of sizes, colors and tree types. An additional bonus for those who suffer from allergies to real trees is that they can enjoy artificial trees without allergy symptoms. The main drawback is that a good artificial tree can be expensive. Go to the Station Upper Level in Space Age, and say: "Gifts of the Magi!" # Each type of decoration on a Christmas tree primarily finds its origins back in 17th century Germany. Shiny silver tinsel was originally pressed very thin and cut into strips. Hand blown glass ornaments find their roots in 1847, where a family owned Glassworks Company in Lauscha started making hand blown glass ornaments. The inside of the bulbs were coated with mercury or lead, to make them look silvery. Later they used silver nitrate combined with sugar water. The first glass ornaments were most commonly made in which shapes? #* Standard geometric shapes #* Planets and stars #* Nuts and fruits #* Birds and animals # The decorations were not widely known until the 1870's when the British public saw them displayed on Queen Victoria's Christmas Tree. A picture was published of the royal family, Queen Victoria, Prince Albert and their children in front of their tree, richly decorated with the beautiful hand blown ornaments and tinsel. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age, and say: "Christmas is here!" # Centuries before, dating back to the early 1500's, lights on Christmas trees can be traced back to the Protestant Reformist Martin Luther. He is said to have attached lighted candles onto the branches of a pine tree, to imitate the star's reflections in the heavens, and copy the way the night sky looked that overlooked Bethlehem on the very first Christmas Eve. How were these early Christmas tree lights attached to the tree? #* They were attached using pins #* They were glued to the branch with melted wax #* They were placed inside glass balls or small lanterns #* All of the above # Candles are beautiful, but they were dangerous fire hazards! When electricity was developed and available to the public, Christmas lights were invented to reduce this hazard. Even though the first year a Christmas tree was lit with electric lights was in 1882, it wasn't until 1917 that safe electric lights become available. When these lights were perfected, they became a multimillion dollar business almost overnight! Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age, and say: "Sleigh bells ring!" # In 1895, miniature Christmas tree lights were invented. The first electrically lighted Christmas tree was displayed in the White House. The 1930's saw light bulbs that were made in bright colors and cartoon shapes. By the next decade, a light bulb became popular which would bubble when it heated up. Even though it has been recorded as early as 1904 that communities put up outdoor electric light displays for Christmas, in what decade did use of outdoor light displays by individuals become popular? #* 1990's #* 1970's #* 1950's #* 1920's # "Merry Christmas and good will!!" Top 30 Finishers The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: Category:Weekly Quest